


Marionette

by tatarrific



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatarrific/pseuds/tatarrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppet dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionette

Title: Marionette  
Author: sugarmomma  
Word Count: 250  
Summary: Puppet dance...  
Challenge # 2 (wired, erase, stranded)  
Rating: Adultish?  
Pairing (if any): Spencer/Ashley  
Disclaimer: Forgive the bad metaphors/imagery. Those are all mine. The girls? Not so much.

 

  
~~~

Ashley feels stranded, strewn between painful anticipation and frightful pleasure, balanced on the fine line of it, a crimson flag fluttering in a buffeting breeze: Spencer's hot breath above her hip. There is red behind her tightly closed eyelids, red boiling in her veins, red under Spencer's tentative fingertips.

She feels wired, a tight ball of puppet strings knotted in her chest, pulling through her stomach, reaching through her, into her with every movement of those fingers; her most gentle puppeteer. Spencer is hesitant, most thorough in her slow exploration, and Ashley can only bite her lips, arch her back in a mute plea, feel her limbs jerk and slacken with every pull on her inner cords.

It is when she inhales a strangled cry at the sudden hilting into her that all motion stops. She waits, suspended, filled, holds her breath for a moment, two, exhales on a tremor. Opens her eyes. Looks down the sweat-slicked planes of her body, sees Spencer's nostrils flare as she inhales her, hovering, purposeful.

It is then that Ashley realizes that she confused tentative with teasing, innocent with wanton. She feels herself clench around those fingers when Spencer's eyes find her, when she sees those lips curl into a smile. There is an invitation there, one she is eager to accept, and when Spencer's fingers curl in beckoning, she responds; a puppet, a dance, a masterful execution.

Not stranded then, no longer strewn, but erased, devoured. Ashley welcomes her little death.

~~~  



End file.
